builderbuddiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Updates
Builder Buddies is very active game and the developers (Xavier Robledo) are updating the game all the time. There are two types of updates: Major Update and Minor Update. Major Updates is something big, and you have to update your Builder Buddies version. Also this will be announced in App Store. Example: January Mega Update, October Pets Update Minor Updates are something changed quietly, untold in app store: mostly it will say "bug fixes" or it won't requires app update. Example: January Mayor Update, June Wool Update. Versions We can say 2018 is the most active year of the game developer. See the whole information about Game Version & App Store Info by clicking the link. This table is a shorten version. January Mayor Update - January 31 2017 Builder Buddies Version 1.1.2. Due to complaints to the developer, a change was made so that mayors could no longer change blocks on resident plots. This was mainly due to complaints of bad mayors stealing wool from players. While this change was great for players, it made it harder for mayors because it removed the ability to "keep the town clean" and to work on collaborative building projects. Hardest hit was the mayor of Diamond Falls who had a unique, space-saving town design in which 5-wide roads and resident houses shared the same plots. Without the mayor's ability to fix roads, residents quickly abused roads and blocked them. The mayor then had to spend several months re-designing the town so that roads and residents were on separate plots. This design is much more expensive as almost half the town plots end up being roads, with a lot of extra space around the roads, but this would remain the new norm for large towns. (Mayors did not get a break until the 2018 March Town Search update which made it a lot easier to have small towns, and small towns either don't need the roads OR have just a few players who cooperate very well.) Character Dress Update - March 28 2017 Builder Buddies Version 1.2.0. Players can now customizes their skin color, eye color, hair color, hairstyles, shirts, pants, shoes. This is very useful to people because they no longer needed to delete their character to changes their skins. This also made role-playing much more fun. Top 20 to Top 40 Change - June 22 2017 Approximately June 22, 2017, a change was made at the server so that "Top Towns" showed the top 40 towns instead of top 20. This change made it substantially easier for new, small towns to survive. Instead of needing 4-5 people in the town to make it to the Top Towns list, now often only 1-2 people were needed. And once a town appeared in Top Towns, players would visit there to investigate. Some larger towns lost some residents as more people decided to try being a mayor. This update is a minor update, No updates in App Store. Hacker Crisis Bug Fix Update - December 9 2017 Builder Buddies Version 1.3.3 //this paragraph unfinished yet: waiting for term January Mega Update - January 8 2018 Builder Buddies Version 1.3.4 This update was made on January 8 2018. It moved players from the old server to a new server. Players with the updated app go to the new server. Unfortunately, those who haven't updated yet are still stuck in the old server. The new server gives the developers ability to add new blocks into the game without server updates again or game updates! On that day purple wool, orange wool, and doors were added to the game. Following those bricks, brown wool, and gray wool were added. The update was also called "The day that never happened" because if you made changes to old server, then updated your app, you were in the new server and works in old server were lost. See this video where Torrapicus Termite (Kevin North) Logged in to the new server with his iPad and old server in his iPhone here. March Town Search Update - March 5 2018 Builder Buddies Version 1.4.0 This update brings new feature in the game. Town Search feature. This make a player can goes to every town in the server, Just type in word fragment and teleport to the town. even the town is not in Top Town List. This Update made a huge change in the game, people are no longer wanted to live in a big town, but they can lives in small town and even create a town because they can go back at the town any time. This update also makes us know how to loot a deleted town. June Wool Update - June 6 2018 Builder Buddies Version 1.4.2. This update is made because the developers are caring about wools, the highest price block in the game again! At the June Wool Update day, there were 4 wools added into the server. And the old wools color all tweaked up! These pictures are the old/new wools comparation. The new wools are clearly much better! Wool color tweaked up! Also new wools! July Hat Update - July 2018 Builder Buddies Version 1.5.0: Hats are out as an extension of player's skin. We can also put it on/off. October Pets Update - October 1 2018 Builder Buddies Version 1.6.0 Pets are out as an extension of player's skin. We can also put it on/off. Purple Chat Name Update - October 23 2018 Builder Buddies Version 1.6.2 From now on when a person chats. His or her name in the chat will be purple. This prevents someone to pretends to be someone. And gives the developer (Xavier Robledo) The wrench badge. Very cool. November Mods Update - November 2 2018 Builder Buddies version 1.7.3 Moderators are added to the game. They can timeout (mute) players in the town they are moderating for a while.